In a Fan-Fiction
by ImmaNagi
Summary: Hayate and Nagi is stuck in a Fan Fiction with an annoying narrator! Well yea. This fan fiction includes comedy and stuff. One-shot.


_Nagi was working on her fan fiction abou-_

 _"_ Dont you dare to say it. _" Said the blonde twin-tailed otaku_ _ **SHORT**_ _girl. "_ Hey! Dont make fun of my height!And why are you narrating this? _" Well, because the author hired me. Any problem with that? "_ Yes! Because your rude! _" Lets just continue the story! We dont have time for this argue! "_ Ok fine. _"_

 _It was a sunny day at the Sanzenin Mansion and Nagi was working on her fan fiction. While in the other hand Hayate is preparing lunch and-_

 _"_ Blah blah blah! Cut to the chase already! _" - That is the Blonde twin-tailed otaku. "_ Come on! I want to see the really interesting scene when we got into- _" Shush_ _ **LITTLE**_ _girl. Im going to cut to the chase already. "_ Did you call me short? _" - Holding a baseball bat to hit m- Wait a second... I-I didnt call you short! Trust me! "_ Ok, now cut to the chase. _"_

 _Ok, yeah. When Hayate gets into her room and Nagi hid the laptop so Hayate wont read the fan fiction and the laptop was malfunctioning and then they were inside Nagi's Fan fiction now! And yeah so follow my arrow. \/_

 _"_ Mistress, where are we? Why are we surronded by texts?" _\- Debt-ridden Butler Hayate Ayasaki_

 _"_ Well, maybe we are in a laptop or something. _" - Yup, the twin-tailed otaku._

 _"_ I have a feeling this narrator has evil plans with us. _" I dont and you two start walking in a straight road full of texts._

 _"_ Yup, this narrator is a piece of junk. _" I am not. Just follow this paper based what are you going to do._

 _"_ This paper is really big and it looks like Mistress wrote it. _" Yup. She wrote that paper. "_ I did not! _" Your the one that wrote this paper._

 _"_ As i said, I didn't wrote that! _" Yes you did_ _ **Little**_ _girl. "_ Hayate! This narrator is being RUDE to me! _" I am not you're the one thats being rude._

 _"_ Mistress, maybe we should stop walking in the air. _" The Debt ridden butler finally realized._

 _"_ Wait. We're in the air? Walking? Are we in some sort of comedic cartoon that a cat realized that while walking his in the air while chasing the mouse? _" - As the twin tailed girl said a reference in T*m and J**ry_

 _"_ That means we will fall now Mistress? _"_

 _"_ Yup. _" and they fallen through a very dark pit but since fan fictions dont let the main character die they were saved by the logic of fan fictions and landed safely._

 _"_ Atleast the logic is really nice. _" - Blonde Twin Tailed Otaku girl_

 _"_ Mistress, i think you forgotten to read the instruction in the paper. _" The debt ridden butler realized again._

 _"_ Oh yeah, lets read it _"_

 **NAGI'S FAN FICTION INSTRUCTIONS**

 **1\. Fall down a deep dark pit.**

 **2\. Venture through the cave.**

 **3\. Go through many misfortunes**

 **4\. Fight trillions of golems and defeat them.**

 **5\. Find a opening to get out the cave and fan fiction and...**

 **Done! ^_^**

 _"_ Eh? Misfortunes? What kind of misfortunes?" _I wont tell debt ridden butler._

 _"_ Well Hayate, lets venture through the cave! _"_

 _"_ But theres 2 ways, Left or Right? _"_

 _"_ Right is always the right way! _"_

 _"_ Well okay Mistress. _"_

 _As they venture the "right" way Nagi was already tired after walking for 5 minutes._

 _"_ Hayate! Help me... _"_

 _"_ But Mistress, we just walked for 5 minutes. _"_

 _"_ Just carry me on your back! _"_

 _"_ Ok Mistress.." _As the debt ridden butler carries the blonde twin tailed otaku girl and suddenly they fallen through a trap._

 _"_ Uh oh.. I think i pressed something Hayate! _" As Hayate puts her down from his back he encountered this._

 _Mudballs falling on Hayate's head_

 _Fallen through a pit and get back up again banging the rock from the cave._

 _The rock falling on Hayate's back._

 _Finally, another mudball rain._

 _"_ Hayate! Are you okay? _"_

 _"_ Y-Yes i-i am fine Mistress.. I encounter these misfortunes frequently. _"_

 _"_ I thought you were going to die Hayate. I'm glad that you're okay.. _"_

 _Hey guys! Did you forget in the list that you need to fight trillions of golems? Because you guys are going to encounter it now! And it appeared... Now._

 _"_ Hayate! How you're going to fight trillions of Golems? _"_

 _"_ Thats easy Mistress. Just present them a plushie and they will get distracted and i will fight them off-guard. _" As Hayate presents the Golems a plushie in the anime Mad*ka M*g*ca and the Golems get distracted and Hayate just get them all by just one hit._

 _"_ Wow! As expected of Hayate! _"_

 _"_ Now lets go out of this cave! _"_

 _But then i was blocking the exit of the cave! Mwuahahhahahahha!_

 _"_ Just ignore him Hayate. His weak. _"_

 **And Hayate and Nagi got out of the cave and fan fiction.**

 _"_ Whew. That was a really cool fan fiction adventure. _"_

 _"_ Indeed Mistress. _"_

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
